The Long Lost Sister (On Hiatus)
by ThePinkyNinja
Summary: Sorry... Summary was better but I lost it. 19 years ago, the Kendricks had two beautiful twins. One day during a trip to the beach, they lost one of their babies to the November Sea. Now in the current time, a mysterious person emerges out of the November Sea with a capall uisce underneath. Who is this mysterious person that just so happens to arrive in time for the Scorpio Races?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Scorpio Races or the original characters. I only own my OC (original character).**

* * *

 **~19 Years Ago~**

One day in the Kendrick household, two parents were very busy getting prepared for a day on the beach with their five month old twins. Mr. Kendrick was bustling all around the house to prepare their beach bags and the baby bag. Mrs. Kendrick laughed at her husband while she finished securing both babies into the double baby stroller. They cooed at their mother and laughed as well.

The Kendrick twins were alike for the most part. They both had the same laugh, the same hair color, the same everything - well, except for their eyes and their sex. One baby had the brightest blue eyes, and the other baby had dark brown eyes. The baby with the blue eyes was a baby girl, and the baby with brown eyes was a baby boy. The Kendrick parents were very lucky that they had different colored eyes and were different sexes. Otherwise, they would be dressing the baby boy in a dress and the baby girl in a tuxedo.

Once Mr. Kendrick finally got the bags ready, Mrs. Kendrick pushed the baby stroller out onto the road of the part of Thisby that they owned. Thisby was a very special island. This island was far from the mainland, but the island was even farther from America. Thisby was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but it was close enough to the mainland that the people from the mainland could take a ferry to arrive to the island. The island was even more special during the autumn season. That was the very reason why Thisby was getting money in and out. Creatures would come forth from the November Sea. The locals called the waters around them the November Sea even though they were apart of the Atlantic Ocean.

The creatures that would come forth are very terrifying creatures. They came out of the Sea around early October, and the free creatures would return to the Sea mid-November. By free creatures, it would mean that the creatures that are not killed or kept by humans for an entertainment that they held from mid-October to the first of November. The yearly entertainment was called the "Scorpio Races." It always occurred on the first of November, and it always involved the creatures of the sea.

These creatures have a special name for themselves. The creatures are called _capaill uisce_. In other words, they are known as water horses. They thirst for blood and meat. This gives them the terrifying factor that makes humans fear them. The humans that are brave enough capture some of them and use them for the races. That is, if the horses survive or kill the human that has bought them. Yes, these water horses are caught and sold like salves. So they should not be blamed if they are to kill humans. All they want is to eat and return to the Sea.

No one knows where the _capaill uisce_ go after they leave Thisby.

Now back to the story!

* * *

Mrs. Kendrick pushed the baby stroller that had the Kendrick twins safely secured in while Mr. Kendrick was carrying their beach bags and the baby bag. This stroller that Mrs. Kendrick was pushing had two baby carriages that can come off of the stroller with a few pushing mechanisms. It came from America, and of course, every couple of products from America are faulty and need to be returned to the company. Sadly, the stroller that the Kendricks had was faulty, and it takes a while for news to travel to Thisby. The reason why the Kendricks were not informed about the faulty stroller was because it was that time of year when the ferry does not operate nor deliver mail.

When the Kendricks finally reached the beach, Mr. Kendrick placed their bags down and began setting out the towels that he packed. In the meantime, Mrs. Kendrick was struggling with removing the baby carriages. Finally, she removed the pink baby carriage and placed it on the sand carefully that had a sleeping baby with a pink ribbon.

All of the sudden, the low tide became high tide. This meant that the ocean was rushing in, and it was heading for the baby carriage that was too close to the coastline. Mrs. Kendrick was too busy to notice that the baby carriages was moving along the waves and further out into the Sea. She was struggling to remove the blue baby carriage. Once Mr. Kendrick finished securing the towels and umbrella, he turned around to see a pink spot on the ocean.

"Babe, where is (Y/N)," Mr. Kendrick asked worriedly.

"She's in her baby carriage. I put it on the sand not too long ago," Mrs. Kendrick said over her shoulder as she finally removed the blue carriage.

"She's not here. I don't see her. Oh no! She's on the ocean," Mr. Kendrick yelped as he rushed towards the drifting pink blob.

Mrs. Kendrick collapsed with the crying blue carriage and began to cry herself. After a couple of minutes, Mr. Kendrick came running back soaking wet.

"She's too far hon. We have to call for help," Mr. Kendrick said before running to the distant lifeguard who appeared to be sleeping.

Once Mr. Kendrick and the lifeguard returned, a jet powered boat came shortly after. The lifeguard informed the Coast Guard on what was happening. Mr. Kendrick returned to his wife that has managed to calm down their baby boy.

"What are we going to do," Mrs. Kendrick managed to say through her sobs.

"Don't worry babe. The Coast Guard is looking for her. Let's hope that Sean won't have to grow up alone," Mr. Kendrick said, brushing his son's hair with his hand.

Moments later, the Coast Guard returned looking gloom. The Guard approached them sadly and slowly.

"I'm afraid to say, sir and ma'am, that your baby has sunk below waters and cannot be found," the Guard said with remorse.

"NO," Mrs. Kendrick screamed.

Her screaming caused the baby boy to awaken again with more crying.

Mr. Kendrick hugged his sobbing wife with she tried to calm the boy again.

"Are you sure," Mr. Kendrick asked.

The Guard slowly nodded.

"Well, isn't there anything else that you could do?"

"I'm sorry sir. There is nothing else that we could do," the Guard said before returning to his boat.

Mr. Kendrick finally cried along with his wife. They had gone out to the beach that day for a day of peace and relaxation. Their day had turned upside down in a matter of two hours. Once Mr. Kendrick and Mrs. Kendrick stopped crying enough to operate, they began to pack up their belongings. Mr. Kendrick repacked the bags that he had just set out not too long ago while Mrs. Kendrick secured a sleeping Sean into his carriage and into the stroller. Once they managed to pack up, they headed to town.

As they reached town, the locals began to ask where the baby girl was and why their eyes were red. The Kendricks sadly informed the locals that they had lost (Y/N) to the Sea. All of the locals were filled with sadness and began preparing for a funeral. They also gave the Kendricks some of the their merchandise that varied from food to money to help them cope with their loss.

* * *

 **~Seven Months Later~**

The Kendricks gave away all of (Y/N) belongings to attempt to forget that fateful day. They pretended that they had an only child and not twins. The first couple of months, they refused to forget what had happened. Later, they were forced to forget their baby girl due to the locals noticing that the Kendricks were leaving Sean with the Mauds more and more.

Now, it was Sean and (Y/N)'s birthday. Of course, now it was only Sean's birthday. The Kendricks were forced to go to therapy in order to forget (Y/N) for the most part. This lead to the Kendricks entirely forgetting (Y/N) for the most part. The one thing that they could not forget was her bright blue eyes. Before, when they used to look at Sean, they are practically consumed with tears and sadness. Now, they could only see Sean and not (Y/N).

She was forgotten.

* * *

Eventually, the Kendricks began to fall apart and went their separate ways. Mr. Kendrick began racing with the _capaill uisce_ and Mrs. Kendrick fell in love with another man that came from the mainland. Sean was left behind to stay on Thisby in the care of his father. Mrs. Kendricks left one thing behind for Sean. It was a locket on a necklace that had a picture of her, his father, Sean and a baby girl. When the picture was taken, it was just one day before the loss.

When Sean was old enough, he wore that locket everyday. Every time Sean tried to ask his father who that baby girl was, he would never answer and asked his son if he wanted to come along with his father to the beach to watch the ocean.

Sean was always left to wonder who the baby girl was in his locket.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I hate to say this, but this is an author's note.

All of my future chapters will take longer to update because I am back in school.

In my school, we are given tablets that have a network.

That network classifies Fanfiction as an adult website.

I can override the network for 15 minutes, but I am not sure how many times I can do that a day.

Right now, I am overriding the system so I can post this to all of my readers.

I am soooo sorry.

I will try to write the chapters on Google Drive and upload it when it is ready.

Bai for now my readers.

\- Writer-chan


End file.
